515d_spurs_seniorfandomcom-20200214-history
Spurs 10-3 Druids
Belligerent and in excellent formation, 515D Spurs sum up magnificent Premiere League season with record 10-3 rout of close rivals, 517C Druids, who finish this tournament with 49 points, in third and 3 less than the defending victors, who complete with club record 55, unbeaten, winning 18 out of 19 and drawn only once, in August with the Shogugates (3-3). ' ' Pransukh, Michael and Adil are rewarded with braces each, while Amal, Yashuk, Augusta and Gerald scored in the heavy defeat for the Ds, champions just two seasons ago. This match recorded the biggest win for Spurs against Druids in all competitions, and the third-biggest overall in this season. Meanwhile, emerging star Arnold gets his first hat-trick of assists for Druids. Victor, Jasweer and Jayamala gets on the scoresheet in today’s thriller, albeit for the losing team. Michael scored the Goal of the Season on the 58th minute, arguably his best performance in a Spurs shirt, a midfielder clutching two goals and boasting the same number of assists. However, he fell and crashed into the dustbin just before the game ended, resultant of a misjudged tackle, but he was fine to continue and will play in following matches. ' ' Adil, with 46 goals from all 13 matches he started with Spurs this season in the PL, clinches the spot of top league scorer for the second consecutive year, while Michael, with 50 assists from 14 of the 17 matches that he was listed as the eleven-squad, takes the trophy of most assists this season. He also finished with the Goal of the Season, crossing 80 yards, or rather three-quarters of the entire pitch, in 32 seconds for a goal, a great solo goal! It should be deeply reminiscenced in fans for either team for a long, long time, and matched the youth effort of Son Heung-Min vs Burnley just two days ago! (Spurs 5-0 Burnley PL). Pransukh is undeterred with 44 goals from 11 matches, less than Golden Boot 2019 Adil, but more efficient and at a higher goal-scoring rate, plunging the ball into the net a record 7 times as Spurs demolished Colts on MD12 (16-2). ' ' Spurs W18 D1 L0, 55 points, GF 142, GA 37, GD 105 (First) LM: won 10-3, worst could be 52 Rovers W16 D2 L1, 50 points, GF 97, GA 44, GD 53 (Second) LM: lost 1-2, best could be 53 Druids W16 D1 L2, 49 points, GF 103, GA 42, GD 71 (Third) Shogs W14 D2 L3, 45 points, GF 67, GA 54, GD 13 (Fourth) ' ' Goals: Spurs (4-3-3): 3’ Pransukh, 22’ Michael, 34’ Augusta, 47’ Adil, 55’ Adil, 58’ Michael, 67’ Pransukh, 77’ Gerald, 86’ Amal, 90’+2’ Yashuk Druids (4-4-2): 15’ Victor, 61’ Jasweer, 72’ Jayamala ' ' Assists: Spurs: 3’, 47’ Michael, 22’ Aaryav, 34’, 86’ Omar, 55’ Gerald, 77’ Amal, 58’ George, 67’ Amal, 90’+2’ Augusta Druids: 15’, 61’, 72’ Arnold ' ' Players: Spurs: Cayden (43 Arumugam), Aaryav (71 Oscar), Ethan, Proto (49 George), Gerald, Omar, Michael, Augusta, Amal, Pransukh, Adil (87 Oscar) Druids: Hong (90’+7’ R), Arnold, Akitash, Itaash, Ricky, Joshua (78 Geoff), Jasweer (88 Angolieum), Victor, Scott, Jayamala (88 R), Ming-Jun (24 Manuel) ' ' Ratings: Spurs: Cayden 5, Arumugam 8, Aaryav 6, Oscar 3, Ethan 7, Proto 5, George 8, Gerald 9, Omar 8, Michael 10, Augusta 8, Amal 9, Pransukh 9, Adil 10, Oscar N/A Druids: Hong 5, Arnold 10, Akitash 6, Itaash 8, Ricky 6, Joshua 3, Geoff 8, Jasweer 8, Angolieum N/A, Victor 7, Scott 5, Jayamala 8, Ming-Jun 1, Manuel 5 ' ' Stats: Spurs: 53 shots, 22 on target, 7 blocked shots, 3 saves, 61% possession, 477 passes, 68% pass accuracy, 17 fouls, 5 yellow cards, 0 red cards, 4 offsides, 4 corners Druids: 41 shots, 10 on target, 6 blocked shots, 3 saves, 39% possession, 226 passes, 88% pass accuracy, 24 fouls, 4 yellow cards, 2 red cards, 3 offsides, 5 corners ' ' Detailed commentary 3’ Pransukh (1-0): Lovely skill there! Michael feints his way through Akitash and Itaash, to the middle of the box. It looked like he was going to shoot, but no! Kindly, he crosses to Pransukh, unmarked, who heads it into the goal! Spurs take the lead! It’s 1-0! 10’ OFFSIDE: So close to a counterpoise! It’s Scott to Victor, and Victor shoots past the outstrected arms of the opposition captain! However, Druids’ #31 is offside. No need for VAR. 15’ Victor (1-1): Arnold shoots past struggling Gerald, only for skipper Cayden to make a magnificent save, but Victor, marked for offside in the tenth minute, calmly taps in the rebound just high enough to fly over the helpless Spurs keeper and into the net! Druids force an equalizer! 1-1! 22’ Michael (2-1): Center-back Aaryav makes a wall pass to Michael, back again, then a triangle formation with Gerald forms and Druids can do nothing to intercept the ball. Suddenly, #2 advances, and one-two steps start as Druids’ defence is under blitz attack as the trio penetrate protection. All eyes are set on the goal! Michael deep-runs and chases Aaryav’s volley against Ming-Jun, who has poor stamina, and smashes the ovoid vigourously, oleh-ing the keeper! It’s 2-1 for Spurs! 23’ INSIGHT: Spurs is on track to win the League, as 90% of live viewers suggest. 24’ SUBSTITUTION: Ming-Jun, having just recovered from an ankle injury, gives the ball away for the 7th time. Marco is furious and he cruelly replaces him with reserve striker Manuel, who was deemed fit enough for the hardy centre-forward role. 29’ SAVE: Augusta makes a powerful attempt for goal, but Hong dives in the bottom-left corner and catches the ball just in time. 34’ Omar (3-1): Michael to Augusta, when Manuel intercepts the pass, only for Adil to tackle him. Equipped with insufficient ball handling skills and nobody to make space to pass, Manuel is defeated by Adil, who long-ranges to Augusta, the midfielder in turn making a clever flick just for Omar to divert it in a spherical curve past the backfield. It nearly got out! The north stand roars in delight. It’s 3-1! 35’ INSIGHT: This match is the first of the season that Hong let in three in the first 34 minutes. 43’ SUBSTITUTION: Another sub! This time, it’s for the winning side, changing the bruised Cayden for Arumugam. Other Spurs goalkeepers, better than him, are unavailable or unfit. 44’ NO GOAL, YELLOW CARD: Jasweer takes a shot at goal and in-s it but in the process, he pushed Proto down, and commited a bad foul to receive a booking. HT 3-1 Spurs: Spurs will be looking to extend their lead to about a 3-goal difference while Druids are hoping to have the final say. The currently losing team have created more chances (8) than Spurs (6). 47’ Adil (4-1): Just barely two minutes from the new start and Manuel is tricked for Adil’s nutmeg! The Malay striker surged forward, shuffling his way through three defenders with no assistance save Michael, dribbled and connected nicely, and whips the ball rapidly. The infutile effort sends Hong the wrong way. It’s 4-1! Spurs are on their way to win their first ever title! 48’ YELLOW CARD: Joshua receives his first booking for a foul on Pransukh, but the slightly-winded striker looks fine to continue. 49’ SUBSTITUTION: His personal disappointing performance today had led to him being subbed by George 50 minutes into the game. Proto looks angry when called to leave the pitch. 55’ Adil (5-1): A rout! Celebrations erupt as Adil hits a brace! Gerald is on his toes again, intercepting a poor pass in the opposition’s half. He finds space and immediately kicked the ball to an unmarked Adil, who pummeled it with his laces straight into goal! No response yet from Druids! 5-1! 57’ GREAT SAVE: After the restart, the attack of Druids breached the defence and it’s a one-on-one challenge by Jayamala! However, Aaryav deflects his straight effort, accidentally tipping it towards his own goal! Fortunately for the 13ers, Arumugam sees this missile incentive to his career, and starts into a full dive down his right flank to produce an acrobatic save! Jayamala is frustrated, so does his coach in the stands! Still 5-1! That is about to be the save of the matchweek no doubt, but Spurs doesn’t care: as long as they win, the crown will be theirs for the first time in their history. Will there still be time for an epic comeback? 57’ INSIGHT: Druids have not conceded 5+ goals thus far in three-and-a-half seasons. 58’ Michael (6-1): Druids are stunned. What a goal by Michael!!!!! George just about gets hold of the ball in the box, flicking it to Michael. He would not dare think that the manoeuvre would be an assist! Well, it was. At first, Michael was essentially harbouring his way through the cut of the away strikers, and was expected to back-pass the ball to the nearest Spursy. He did not. Using his skills, he feinted his way through the front-backs and CAMs, deceiving and nutmegging Arnold and literally calmly slotting and dribbling into the goal, as though criticising Hong’s slow reaction! It’s the Goal of the Season, it’s 6-1! Great job, Michael! 61’ Jasweer (6-2): Druids trigger a response! Arnold plummets it to Jasweer, who performs an excellently-pathed diving header, leaving Arumugam dumbfounded! It’s 6-2. The away fans are hooting now. Spurs are worried: can they keep their lead? Or will they fall prey to the highly-strategizing Insibyls? 67’ Pransukh (7-2): A major error from Hong lets the opposition’s No. 7 hit a brace too as he makes history as the first #7 player to score 40+ goals in the league per season. 7-2! Spurs’ lead increase again! 72’ Jayamala (7-3): 77’ Gerald (8-3): Spurs notch another! Following Arumugam’s throw, brace hero Michael passes to Augusta, who swiftly makes his way between the midfielders and front-backs, high-balling it to Amal. He chest-bumps it into the path of Omar, who tricks Akitash, then pulsating it with his right foot sides to the edge of the goalpost and into the inner-box! The effort is saved, but Gerald collects the rebound! 8-3! 77’ INSIGHT: Druids have not conceded 8 or more goals in all matches since a 1-9 hammering at 2012TKMS on 1/4/2012. Spurs are on track to win the League, as 99% of live viewers vote for the winning side. 78’ YELLOW CARD: George gets his first booking for a foul on Ricky. However, the midfielder looks okay to continue with the match. 78’ SUBSTISTUTION: 81’ YELLOW CARD: Hong is booked for time-wasting. After a backpass from Arnold, he buckles the ball for too long. 86’ Amal (9-3): Gooooaaaaaallll! Substantial effort from the sweeper! Before exchanging passes with Omar, he suddenly lurches into attack mode and the next second, he is sweeping the ball past Hong! It’s now, it’s nine! 87’ SUBSTITUTION: The last Spurs substitution involves Adil exchanging with Oscar. He receives a standing ovation as he leaves the pitch. He has been brilliant today, along with Michael. 87’ INSIGHT: 88’ SUBSTITUTION: 90’: There will be a minimum of nine minutes of added time, or Fergie time. 90’+2’ Yashuk (10-3): Yashuk makes it ten! It’s a trouncing for Druids! Following a clearance by Michael, Augusta shoots from long range, but his shot is blocked by Geoff. However, Yashuk tackles him and once in possession of the ball, tricks the keeper, sliding the sphere into the net! 10-3! Spurs have won their title! 90’+7’ RED CARD: Final chance for Spurs here, as Hong gets another booking and is sent off for arguments with Amal, who is furiously defending his stand. Red card for the keeper! This is turning into a nightmare for Druids at 3-10 and captain sent off! 90’+11’ FULL-TIME: Match ends, with unbelievable 10-3 rout by Spurs to clinch their first title! Surprisingly, there were no own goals in this 13-goal thriller. Well done, Michael, Adil and all the rest, not forgetting Arnold, who could be signed by Rino, recognising his considerable talent, this January! We hope that you liked this match, until then, goodbye! ' ' Interview with Michael on YouTube (515DSpursTV): “Great game, but not with some regrets. We ought to have kept a clean sheet, despite the inevitability that we would score less. The main thing, as Rino spoke to us pre-match, was to win this game, keep (a clean sheet) and win our first (League). On the 71th minute, I told (our) coach to replace the 4-3-3 with 3-4-3, (substituting) Aaryav for Oscar. Oscar underperformed, really, and contributed to the (Druids’) third goal, letting the ball out of play where defense was easy. He will be dropped from the first team back to reserves afterwards. The sad thing was that Oscar was great and proved an excellent midfield player during training. His shots were good but we did not let him in on the ball (during the match). I personally hope that Spurs fans can stop booing at him, really, because this is his debut for substitution and on a first-team Junior match. Previously he was in the starting XI for reserves, and the jump to the actual pitch, the feeling, was a big difference. So I think that (fans should) support him. Encouragement is needed for him to perform better. Nonetheless, we fought good and secured three points and a crucial win with a 9-goal diff(erence)! Coys. We won the Cup! Great job, lads.” And about that goal? “Oh yeah, I nearly forgot. So I picked up the ball at the edge of the box by Omar, I looked for Yashuk to pass to but he was blocked. Pransukh, and other defenders: if I passed to them long-range, the ball will be intercepted by Jasweer or Scott. So I thought; why not give it a try? I was nearly caught cold by Manuel who tried to tackle me, but I handled the ball and sprinted while dribbling across the field. Center-line, there still was no people that I could pass to. I wanted to lob the ball across to Proto but he too was marked. So I continued running. Run, run and run. Finally I reached the opposite box. I heard people cheering at my solo effort, and would regret it if I could not score. So I slotted the ball past Hong’s outstretched arms and that was the goal. Simple as that.” ' ' Adil, Pransukh, Amal, Yashuk, Michael, Omar and Gerald received new cards, so did Arnold, Jayamala, Itaash, Jasweer and Hong. Adil: 93 to 94, POT 98 to 98 Pransukh: 93 to 94, POT 97 to 99 Amal: 92 to 93, POT 94 to 96 Yashuk: 90 to 92, POT 93 to 98 Michael: 88 to 92, POT 93 to 97 Omar: 89 to 92, POT 93 to 96 Gerald: 86 to 88, POT 88 to 89 Arnold: 81 to 86, POT 92 to 95 Jayamala: 67 to 75, POT 77 to 82 Itaash: 69 to 73, POT 71 to 78 Jasweer: 66 to 72, POT 71 to 79 Hong: 88 to 72, POT 92 to 79 Following Akani’s departure from Druids, three cards were created in his facor. Corrections: On 19/12/19, it was found that Akani had Latvian descent, so the flags on his cards are wrong. Adil is Malaysian instead of Indian too. The flags of Liberia, Ivory Coast and Cameroon replaces Malaysia and India respectively. Hong is actually Vietnamnese. Men of the Match: Michael (57.4%), Adil (23.5%), Pransukh (5.3%), Arnold (5.2%), Omar (4.1%), Gerald (2.2%) ' ' Kit: Spurs home kit, Druids third kit ' ' Field/Stadium: The Field (515D Spurs 1st home field) ' ' Attendance: 255-300 ' ' Played on: 16/12/2019 5:00 Field entrance 5:00 to 5:30 Pre-match prep, seating 5:30 Kickoff 1st Half 6:20 to 6:35 Half-time break 6:35 Kickoff 2nd Half 7:33 Match ends with injury time but no extra time and/or penalties 8:00 Dismissal ' ' Report (Match Report: FT Spurs 12-3 Druids: Michael inspires a home victory, Spurs champions of 19-20 season (Premiere League Official Website)